I Disdain All Glittering Gold
by antmuzak
Summary: The mermaid Marina from oST was not a complete unknown. Before her demise, she was a walking, talking human...in fact, she was Marina Turner, sister to Will, a lady of Tortuga. When she met Jack, her jolly sailor bold, she was swept away on an adventure. Takes place during CotBP and will continue throughout the movies. Jack/OC, Elizabeth/Will. Please review- advice is appreciated!
1. Upon One Summer's Morning

**"My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,**

**And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,**

**My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,**

**There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold"**

**-"My Jolly Sailor Bold"**

**I Disdain All Glittering Gold**

**Chapter One**

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here with my younger sister, looking for my father..." Will Turner trailed off.

The young man was sitting near the helm of a giant ship belonging to the navy of Port Royal, an extension of the British Empire. He was sailing with a pirate he'd met less than twenty-four hours ago, but found himself expressing more about himself than he'd done ever before.

"We had trouble, of course, making our way to him. Never did find him. The English navy found us first...at a crossing from London, that's when I met Elizabeth..."

The man Will was traveling with was a Jack Sparrow, a Captain Jack Sparrow, Will reminded himself. Every time Will mentioned his father, a subtle flinch; a fluctuation of Jack's facial expression, greeted him. Will raised his eyebrows, curious for more of a reaction.

"My sister and I were separated that year. She was ten years old and they hired her to work as a maid at Governor Swann's household," a wave of amusement passed over Will's face, as if he were remembered something fondly, "she was such a troublesome child. She argued and fought with the other girls. They couldn't afford to keep her, so when she was fourteen...they sent her away..." he considered elaborating, but changed the subject.

"I hear that she was much like our mother, though I don't remember much about her...I don't know much about any of my family, really..." he raised his eyes to hold contact with Jack's, but he was refused. The pirate would not look him in the eyes.

"My father, Will Turner?!" Will, who couldn't take it any longer, shouted.

Jack pattered his fingers along the wheel of the ship that he was handling. Still no answer.

"At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help," Will reminded the Captain, "Since that was what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. But I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father!"

A loud, exasperated sigh came from Jack. The pirate bit his lip sharply.

"Yeah I knew him," he finally admitted to the boy.

Will sat forward eagerly, trying not to look desperate. He'd do anything for more information on his family. His mother had died before he had turned 12, his sister had been taken away from him for a fate worse than he could ever imagine. He'd never known his father, and the one person he cared for, Lady Elizabeth, had been taken away from him. Even if he did save her, chances were she'd marry Norrington and he'd never see her again.

"I was probably the only one who knew him as William Turner, actually," Jack's eyes were still on the water before him, "everyone else knew him as just Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill."

Will's serious, intent face, turned up a bit into a confused smile.

"Bootstrap?" he wondered. What an odd nick-name for a merchant.

Jack made a defeated clicking sound with his mouth. "Yep. Good man...good pirate."

As Jack caught Will's shocked face, he hastily added, "I swear you look just like him," as if to make the boy feel better.

Will stood up, striding so that he was towering next to Jack.

"That's not true," he said through gritted teeth, "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law," he was convincing himself more than Jack.

Jack sighed, rolled his eyes.

"He was a bloody pirate- a scallywag," the pirate insisted.

Will lashed his sword out from its resting spot.

"My father was not a pirate!"

Jack continued to navigate the boat, not a sign of empathy on his weathered face.

"Put it away son. It's not worth you being beat again."

Will scoffed, approaching the pirate closer.

"You didn't beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd have killed you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack smirked.

Will opened his mouth to respond, but was suddenly taken by one of the yards, knocking him off so he was only just holding on over the ocean.

"Now...as long as you're hanging there- pay attention," Jack warned, now with his gaze on the boy, "The only rules that really matter out here are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance," he began to stroll about the helm, "you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday."

Will frowned resentfully at the pirate, failing to struggle back to the boat.

"Now, me, for example. I can let you drown..." Jack offered, "but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy?" He proceeded to swing Will back onto the floor of the ship.

Jack seized Will's sword so that it was facing for the young man to grab.

"Now...can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

Will hesitated for but a moment, and grabbed the sword, stowing it away.

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga" Jack confirmed with a flawed grin.

* * *

Marina Turner said goodbye to her most recent client, waving daintily with her finger tips, as if she were royalty. She thought that she must seem something of a Queen to the man as he walked away, eyes swimming with happiness.

She patted down her dress, making sure to straighten out every last wrinkle, especially around the bust. Today she was wearing a ruffled deep green dress, curtesy of her saving up her wages for the past year. She got food for free, so the money was just for treasures and trinkets like the lovely bracelet she had on.

She approached a good friend of hers, Scarlett, who was a good ten years older than her, but full of great wisdom. She knew the men of Tortuga better than anyone Marina had ever met, except, she supposed, Giselle. The two hated each other, but Marina loved them like older sisters, or even maternal figures.

"Darling, how was he?" Scarlett smirked over a fan she'd found recently. Fans were a new trend among the posh ladies, Marina had heard the women of Port Royal tended to favour them. Scarlett might not be rich or respected, but she grasped onto trends as soon as her pointy nose sniffed them out. She always knew what was happening in London.

"Oh, nothing special," Marina winked, admiring the pattern on her friend's new dress.

"Well get yourself freshened up," Scarlett advised, "tonight's going to be a busy night."

Picking up the ends of her dress so she could walk at ease, Marina walked a little faster to keep up with the older woman.

"Why's that?" She begged to know. Marina was always dying of curiosity, especially when it came to anything exciting. She loved adventures, she constantly dreamed of the day she'd leave Tortuga, away from all the dreadful drunks and idiots she was constantly surrounded by.

"Haven't you heard? There was an attack on Port Royal last night! They say it was The Black Pearl, but honestly, it's just horse shit. There were pirates though...hmm, I could be with a pirate...they'd be so dangerous but, boy, I bet they know how to please a woman..." Scarlett contemplated, beating her fan faster.

Marina rolled her eyes.

"How exciting! Pirates," the young woman's eyes danced with flames.

"Yes well, a pirate attack drags a lot of men over to Tortuga- something like that will drive them to drink into their demises. And that's where we come in," Scarlett had a knowing look about her.

"Hmm, well if I'm going to prepare for that eventuality, I think I'll need to borrow your perfume," Marina suggested, grinning.

Scarlett ruffled the younger one's hair and lead her down to the Tortuga Tavern.

"Lemme buy you a drink kid, and then we'll talk about it."

Marina skipped ahead eagerly, oblivious as could be about the coming events.

* * *

"Ever been to Tortuga, mate?" Jack asked Will, though he knew the answer as he saw the young man's face full of shock at the blatant disregard for rules or hygiene that hung about the place.

Will shook his head only slightly, distracted by a large women in a revealing dress, pouring a cup of ale into a man's mouth.

"It is indeed a sad life that had never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga," Jack sighed fondly.

"There sure are...a lot of women," Will noticed, blinking rapidly.

"I tell you, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack smiled.

Will sighed, eyes scanning the place.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Jack joked and Will opened his mouth to explain, but a women stalked up to him.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed as the perky red-head came up to him, only to be slapped across the face.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack whined, nursing his flaming cheek. Will would have chuckled if it weren't for the fact that something seemed familiar about that woman Scarlett...

"Giselle!" Jack called as a thin blonde woman danced up to him. For God's Sake man, Will thought, she's going to slap you too.

"Who's she?" Giselle spat, slapping him even harder, trotting off.

Will's eyes narrowed.

"I know her..."

"Well that's too bad then, man," Jack whimpered.

"No...Jack, I need to go talk to her!"

"What the hell man? No way! I'm here for a crew and I don't think she'll be much help," Jack finally took his hand down from his cheek.

"Well then, search out, what did you say his name was?" Will asked.

"Gibbs."

"Right. Find Gibbs and I'll meet you in the Tavern, I've just got to attend to something."

"I thought you'd never been to Tortuga, what are you up to?" Jack puzzled, but Will had already set out after Scarlett and Giselle.

"Going to the brothel? At a time like this?!" Initially, Jack was annoyed, but then he realized he'd probably do the same thing if it weren't for the fact that he'd angered every girl in there.

"Ah well, it's a pirate life for me," he hummed under his breathe as he set off in search of Mr. Gibbs.

* * *

"Excuse me, ma'am," Will had finally caught up with the woman Jack had called 'Giselle' and tapped her on the shoulder.

"'Ello luv," Giselle whispered seductively, posing for him to inspect.

"I was just wondering, I'm here..." Will stopped, he really shouldn't mention Jack...

"I'm here on business, but there's someone I've wanted to see for a long time. She might not remember me...Marina?"

Giselle's face folded and she sighed, throwing a hand on her hips, her breasts pushing up a bit.

"She's our youngest and we don't go let her gallavanting around with anyone you know. If you want a room with her, you better get on the waiting list."

"Wha-oh," Will began to blush, "no, it's just...I'm her brother."

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely!  
**


	2. I Carelessly Did Stray

**"My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,**

**And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,**

**My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,**

**There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold"**

**-"My Jolly Sailor Bold"**

**I Disdain All Glittering Gold**

**Chapter Two**

"Listen, hon, if you want to request Marina, I can put you on the list, but don't take me for daft," Giselle quipped.

Great, Will thought bitterly, she doesn't believe me.

"No, really! She's my younger sister. I'm Will Turner from Port Royal," he sighed.

"Can you just let me see her?"

The woman seemed uneasy, but began to walk up the stairs in a way that suggested he should follow her.

She knocked on a door.

"Marina, luv, there's someone here who wants to talk to you," Giselle put carefully.

Marina snapped open the door, quite annoyed.

"Really Ellie? I thought I earned one free hour before my next batch. Remember, I took your shift last night," Marina had her hands on her tiny hips.

Will walked forward to get a better look at the young woman he'd been missing for four years.

She had his thin, prominent facial features, but their mother's golden curls and full lips. Will had to blush and turn away when he noticed the way her deep green dress had been laced up to display her breasts.

"What's going on?" the poor young girl seemed unnerved. She knew something was different; not quite right, but it hadn't hit her just yet.

Giselle shrugged, but seemed hesitant to leave them to privacy.

"Marina...don't you remember me?" Will approached cautiously. He couldn't expect her to necessarily recognize her older brother, all grown up with facial hair. He was just a dream; a blurry memory of security, to her.

Marina's lips popped open and began to quiver.

"Will?" She whispered.

Giselle gave a bit of a nod and headed off. She had work to attend to, anyway. The girl seemed to be in safe company.

"Where the bloody hell have you been the past four years?!" She snapped, suddenly smacking him on his arm.

"They forbade me to find you. I didn't even know what had become of you..."

_Will remembered the day she'd been taken away from him so clearly. He'd been 16 years old. He'd finished a hard day's work as an apprentice to Mr. Brown. In the early days, Mr. Brown had been a kind man who never would have thought of getting drunk and sleeping all day. He'd taught Will all he'd needed to know. After Marina had been sent away, he had turned to rum. He'd lost someone as close as a daughter._

_Will had been tending to his callouses and chewing on a roll Mr. Brown had been happy to give the boy. Rolls with butter, what a treat, Will remembered fondly. Butter had been so hard to come by, but the bread on its own was something swell anyway._

_He was considering walking up to the Governor's mansion. He always loved a trip up there. He wasn't exactly welcome, but he loved to see the Lady Elizabeth and his younger sister. She was only 14 at the time; a difficult age, though she was a difficult girl. She'd pull the hair of the other maids, refuse to do orders, get into fights with the stable boy. Never did Will think this would lead her anywhere bad. He'd thought it was just a kink in her personality, something they'd have to work around. How little he knew about the world then..._

_He'd walked up the hill, and apple in his hand, ready to offer it to his younger sister, who loved them. He'd only reached the door, about to knock, when Norrington had stopped him on his way out of the door._

_"What are you doing around here, Turner?" the man narrowed his eyes._

_"I came to see my sister sir," Will gulped. This was true, but he knew better than to mention the Lady Elizabeth around this man. Everyone in the town of Port Royal knew Elizabeth was born to be matched with Norrington. Their marriage was inevitable, no matter how Will felt._

_"Your sister?" Norrington repeated incredulously, raising his eyebrows._

_"Yeah...Marina," Young Will had prompted._

_"Haven't you heard, boy?" Norrington snorted,"they took her away."_

_"What?! Who took her where?"_

_"She was not, let's say...suitable, for this environment," he gestured to the elaborate household behind him, "so the Governor saw to it that she was...redistributed."_

_Norrington dusted off his wig and began to make his way began to make his way back to the town, but Will, with his quick reflexes, had a sword to the man's chest and had stood on the balls of his feet so he'd level with the man._

_"Another brash act like that will get you behind bars, Turner," Norrington warned._

_" . .Her?" Will demanded between gritted teeth._

_"Tortuga," Norrington smirked, "looks like the brothel will have one more whore today."_

"Will!" Marina stomped her feet, drawing Will back to the present.

"I'm sorry Marina," but he wasn't apologizing for his daydreaming, there was so much more he was sorry for...

"It's...it's okay," she admitted. How could she hold a grudge? She pounced on him in a hug. The embrace was tight and desperate. She'd missed him so much.

"Why are you here all of a sudden then?" She wondered.

"I'm..." Will sighed, mustering up the strength to tell the story.

So he explained to her about the attack of The Black Pearl on Port Royal, how Elizabeth was captured, and how we agreed to free Jack Sparrow to help him get her back.

"We came to Tortuga to procure a crew for him, but I couldn't come here without seeing you..."

"How did you find me? There are so many brothels here!"

"I recognized that blonde woman-"

"Giselle."

"Right. I recognized her from before, when she lived in Port Royal. I just thought nothing bad could come out of following her."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Why don't we get us some drinks. I can ask for the night off and we can spend some time together," Marina suggested.

Will nodded, patted her on the shoulder and gave her a warm smile. He noted to himself that he'd avoid his plans for her until the time was right.

* * *

Jack Sparrow had only just located his old friend Joshamee Gibbs when Will Turner had approached him with a delicious looking beauty by his side.

"Will, mate," Jack greeted, "mind waking this old man up for me?"

Will took a bucket of water next to him and threw it at Gibbs, who was lying fast asleep aside a few pigs in the mud.

The man shrieked a few profanities, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up.

"Jack Sparrow! Oh you!" He shook his fist at the pirate, "You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping!"

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking!" Jack suggested.

Gibbs seemed a bit confused, but amused all the same.

"Aye, that'll about do it," he grinned.

Without hesitation, Will threw another bucket of water on the man.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs protested.

"That was for the smell," Will explained.

* * *

As the group of four walked to the tavern, Gibbs lagged behind, trying to shake the water and dirt off of him, thoroughly distracted, while Marina skipped ahead, thrilled with the idea of meeting her "long lost" brother. Meanwhile, Jack and Will paired up to talk.

"Who's the lass?" Jack asked, eyeing the girl hungrily.

"My sister," Will snapped, giving the pirate a disapproving look.

"And she's just eighteen, so keep your eyes, never mind your hands, off her," Will warned.

"Alright, alright, mate," Jack held up his hands, as if to say 'I'm innocent!'

"Might I ask though...what's up with the sudden disappearance and then showing up with a sister? You said you'd never been to Tortuga?!"

"Well I-" Will began, but he caught Jack staring at Marina again. He snapped his finger aggressively in the pirate's face.

"I'm sorry mate," Jack said, quite frustrated, "but here dress is a bit distracting..." he was referring to the plunging neckline of Marina's dress.

"Yes, well they're you're eyes, aren't they?" Will snapped, suddenly feeling rather paternal.

"What sort of dress is that? I mean, really. Oh wait..." Jack's eyes widened as he began to put the pieces together.

"You fetched the bird from a brothel...is-is your itty bitty sister a whore?" Jack realized.

"Keep it down," Will hissed.

"My God man, what kind of brother lets that happen," the pirate joked, but Will could no longer restrain himself.

He shoved the man against a beam in a building near the tavern. Luckily Marina and Gibbs had gone ahead to the tavern already, and brawls weren't uncommon in Tortuga, so they went unnoticed.

"You're a really nice boy, Will," Jack said pleasantly, squirming a bit, "but you've got a big temper."

"I'm sorry Jack," Will relaxed his grip, his elbowing sliding away from Jack's neck, letting him wiggle out.

"I'm just so frustrated. Marina was the one thing I had left in my life that was special and they took her from me. They took a fourteen year old girl with a bit of a behavioral problem and stuck her in a scary place to be an object for men! Now Elizabeth's gone...and it's just a lot to handle," he admitted.

"What are you going to do then, mate," Jack asked sympathetically, "about the bird?"

Will frowned at Jack's slang: bird, wench, lass, girly; what an odd man, he thought.

"I want to take her with us," he admitted.

"She wouldn't be trouble, she loves adventures. She'll do as she told now that I'm back in her life, and she can fend for herself. Another Turner child, Jack. Can you resist that opportunity?" Will pleaded, having no clue what Jack's real interest in the Turner family was.

"No, mate. Sounds right as rain to me," Jack's eyes shone with mischief.

* * *

After a few drinks, Marina was leading Will about in a childish romp around the dance floor; prancing playfully and laughing loudly, with a flushed face, over shared childhood memories.

Meanwhile, Gibbs and Jack, having had a few drinks of their own, whispered in the corner of the pub.

"So Jack, what in all of the seven seas brings you to Tortuga with a bunch of kids," Gibbs nodded at the giggling siblings across the room.

"I'm going after The Black Pearl," Jack admitted.

Gibbs almost choked on his drink.

"Jack! It's a fools' errand. You know you can't beat Barbossa. He's not a man to mess with"

"I can and I shall" Jack disagreed.

"Prove me wrong then," Gibbs through up his arms in defeat, "What makes you think Barbossa would ever give you his ship."

"Uh, my ship," Jack corrected him under his breath and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Look man," Jack began, "let's just say that it's a matter of leverage."

Jack's eyes wandered back to the Turner children, raising his eye brows.

"Those two?" Gibbs wondered.

"You must remember the crossing from England with the Swann family? You were on that ship, were you not?"

With confrimation from Gibbs, Jack continued.

"Then you'd remember a young boy, about twelve, and his sister, taken out of the water and cared for by the young Miss Swan?"

Gibbs' eyes widened as he thought about the day the boy and his sister had been fished out of the ocean, having been found on a tiny raft, the results of a ship wreck.

"You mean to tell me that that little girl who played chase with Miss Swann while the boy rested...is that fine young thing now?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes, quite nice isn't- Gibbs! You're getting me off topic! Those two, in fact, are the children of Bootstrap Bill Turner," Jack nodded knowingly.

"Is he now? Leverage says you? I think I can feel a change in the wind says I? I'll find us a crew."

Jack sat back in his seat, watching the innocent Turner children. He felt like a man who knew everything; some sort of god.

He knew just what was hidden behind the silly expressions the two were pulling.

Will Turner was terrified for what was to come, for the future held so much uncertainty. He had a whole new responsibility in his life, something he felt he owed the world, having been gone from his sister's life for song long. Yet, underneath that, there was still that strong desire for Elizabeth, the woman he had loved for so long.

Marina Turner, though Jack knew so little about her, seemed to be a mess of emotions. The girl was dying for an adventure, that was easy enough to see. But there were layers of discomfort, fear, and bitterness, under all those fluffs and frills on her dress.

But, best of all, Jack reminded himself, he knew that neither of the two had any idea of what was to come.

**A/N: Thanks for the review! Any more? That would be lovely. Advice is always accepted.**


	3. Down by the Walls of Wapping

**"My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,**

**And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,**

**My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,**

**There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold"**

**-"My Jolly Sailor Bold"**

**I Disdain All Glittering Gold**

**Chapter Three**

Jack, Will, Gibbs, and Marina stood, doubtfully eyeing two beds that were designated for their stay at the Tavern.

"Well, it's quite simple," Will pointed out, "Marina and I share a bed, and Gibbs and Jack share one."

Jack shuddered.

"Uh, mate, there's no way I'm sleeping next to that mangy mutt," Jack crossed his arms stubbornly.

Not quite so offended, Gibbs saw a different solution.

"Well then, Master Turner, Captain Jack...why don't you two share a bed then? And the young Marina can sleep with me," he suggested.

But seeing Will's glare and Marina's giggles, he changed his mind.

"Or...of course, Will and Jack could share a bed, Marina could have this bed, and I could go back to the pig pen..."

"Oh, you men are all so daft, aren't you?" Marina declared, shaking her head so that her golden curls began to bounce.

"I have a room of my own. I'll stay there for the night, you three can sort out the bed situation, and I'll be back in the morning to send you off, waving a handkerchief and all," she joked. There was a subtle tone of resentment and jealousy in her voice, but she chose not to address it.

Jack raised his eyebrows, turning to Will. Had the boy not told the girl of her impending adventure yet? What a struggle this was going to be...

Before Will could stumble through some sort of excuse, Jack spoke up.

"Sounds like a great idea, love. We'll meet you at the tavern in the morning, and we'll, uh...well, we'll talk," Jack grinned.

Will gave his new companion a grateful look and Marina a goodnight hug. His head nestled on her nest of golden curls, feeling her warmth against her. He couldn't let her go, not this time. She was coming with them on their adventure to get Elizabeth back, and nothing could change that.

* * *

Will was pacing in determined circles, sending the dirt under him into a furious frenzy.

Jack started cough.

"Calm down, mate, she'll come 'round."

"I'm sorry Jack," Will stopped in his tracks, "I just...I can't lose her. What if she doesn't want to come with us?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "you think that girl wants to stay here? She's been locked up in sweaty rooms with men twice her age for four years, with nothing to give her comfort but a cup of ale at the end of the day. Do you honestly think she isn't dying for an adventure? She's the daughter of Bootstrap Bill, your sister! She'll want to join us. If worst comes to worst, I'll hoist her up and carry her, screaming, onto the boat," he concluded.

"Thanks, that gives me all the confidence in the world," Will sighed.

Suddenly, Marina was behind Will, tapping him on the shoulder.

She was wearing a simpler dress: white, torn up a bit, but with a similar neckline.

"I'm ready to go," she announced.

"Go where?" Will was shocked.

"Oh, don't be such an idiot. You can't possibly leave on an adventure without me?"

"Of course not, in fact I was-"

"That's fine, I forgive you," Marina smirked,"Now, let's get us a crew, hmm?"

"I like her thinking," Jack laughed.

* * *

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt," Gibbs seemed quite proud of the selection of sailors he'd gathered in such a short amount of time.

Marina gave Gibbs a smile of reassurance, but Will was not so sure.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?"

"Yes, can't you see?" Jack was quite annoyed.

"You, sailor!" Jack walked up to one of the men.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs provided.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders?" Jack asked.

"And can you stay true in the face of danger and possible certain death?" Marina added.

Will sighed. This could be an interesting trip if Marina didn't learn to keep her mouth shut.

But Jack grinned.

"Mr. Cotton?" he prompted.

"Erm... he's a mute sir," Gibbs explained, "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's figured out how yet, though..."

Jack seemed slightly taken aback, but continued.

"No matter. Mr. Cotton's...parrot: same question!"

The large bird perched atop the man's shoulder tilted its head, as though amused, and replied, "wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly we figured that means yes," Gibbs shrugged.

"Of course it does!" Jack clearly didn't want to admit defeat. As far as he could see, he had a perfect crew.

"Satisfied?" Jack asked Will, but Will was still uncertain.

"Will, if you love Elizabeth as much as you did when we were kids, then any crew should do, shouldn't it?" Marina asked.

Will nodded, but was interrupted by a voice and the end of the lineup. A pirate had spoken up.

"And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack gave them all an uneasy look, cautiously approaching the man. But as he lifted the sailor's hat, they were revealed to be a woman.

"Annamaria," Jack greeted as if her were walking on glass.

Marina raised her eyebrows, having never heard of a woman sailor, although, she supposed, she knew so little about the world of pirates. In fact, it seemed quite exciting. If one woman could do that, maybe her future held more than she'd thought...

Annamaria proceeded to slap Jack across his face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will muttered.

"No," Jack sighed, "that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" the woman snapped.

"Actually borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back!"

"But you didn't" she shrieked.

"You'll get another one," Jack promised casually.

"I will?" she prompted.

"A better one," Marina offered weakly.

"That one," Will pointed to the Interceptor.

"That one?!" Jack hissed. Will and Marina gave him a significant Jack-shut-up-and-swallow-your-pride look.

"Right, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" All the sailors called, plundering to get on the ship and get ready to set sail.

"No, no, no!" Gibbs protested, "it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

Marina glared at him.

"It's also bad luck to bring pigs aboard, but no one's keeping you away," she spat, trudging to board the ship.

"This is going to be a long trip," Will realized.

"and a bloody brilliant one, at that," Jack grinned.

* * *

Marina stood at the helm of the boat, watching the clear water as thought it were the first time she'd seen it.

"First time out at sea?" Jack asked, at the wheel.

Marina looked up, surprised. It was the first time Jack had actually addressed her. At first, she looked almost nervous, seeing that Will was occupied at the other end of the boat. Then she tried her best to release her the idea she'd had to cling to for the last four years: that men owned her. She was free now, and she sauntered saucily up to the captain.

"We boarded a ship, Will and I, years ago," Marina remembered, "to find our father. That didn't go too well..."

"Mr. Gibbs fished you out off a raft, didn't he?" Jack smirked.

"Yeah, and Will fell in love with Elizabeth the moment he saw her. She told him she was 'watching over him'. Ironic, isn't it?" she wrinkled her nose a bit.

"Yes, endearing," Jack said fondly. The more and more he was around this girl, his amusement grew. Never mind her looks, she was the kind of person Jack loved to be around: free, confident, ready for anything.

"Want to take over the wheel?" Jack asked suddenly, almost surprised when the words left his mouth.

Marina looked up eagerly.

"Would I ever!"

Jack guided her hands as he stood behind her, showing which was to steer and how fast or slow to do it.

It had started to rain, nothing heavy, but a sailor was always wary of the weather: his greatest enemy.

"You remind me of one of those wooden mermaids at the end of a ship," Jack said, as the two laughed over some jokes. But this comment made them both go silent.

"You flatter me, Captain," Marina muttered, keeping close watch on her brother, "but I shouldn't get so close to you," she moved herself away from his body and the wheel, giving him room to take over steering.

"Of course," Jack nodded, "but it's not all flatter. There's more to mermaids than you'd think."

Marina leaned forward, interested again.

"Aren't they just pretty maids with fish tails instead of legs?"

Jack chuckled, remembering his encounters with the beasts.

"If only it were that simple, bird. If only..." and the Captain braved himself for the coming storm.

**A Response to Your Reviews:**

**Edoraa21: Thanks for your review :) Very appreciated! And, yes, there will be many cliff-hangers to come mwa haha!**

**Guest1: Thanks!**

**Guest2: Yes, I intend to use this character throughout all the movies!**

**Edoraa21 (again): Thanks so much, I tried to keep Jack as funny and charming as usual! I don't want to spoil too much, but let's say...Marina isn't actually a mermaid yet...**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Any more? That would be lovely. Advice is always accepted.**


	4. Where I met a sailor gay

**"My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,**

**And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,**

**My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,**

**There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold"**

**-"My Jolly Sailor Bold"**

**I Disdain All Glittering Gold**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Really sorry for the delay! I've been quite busy with school, seeing as I was graduating a year early and taking a lot of advanced work/courses. However, I am now officially graduated (woo!) so I will be fully dedicated to my writing from now on. I know this is often an empty promise from some authors, but you're just going to have to believe me! Hopefully I will be letting you know of my posting schedule soon, and I will possibly be posting on a weekly basis (we'll see). Please give me some feedback, and anyone who wants to draw me some fan art (from good quality drawings to ten second doodles) will get a special shout out in the next chapter! Thanks,**

**-Antmuzak**

As the storm hit, Marina sat in solitude, thinking about Captain Jack Sparrow. The waves were lapping at the boat, the clouds crackling menacingly. She was used to observing Caribbean storms from a safe nook by a window in Tortuga. Experiencing one firsthand was thrilling, but she wasn't the least bit uncertain about their survival. Her brother was back in her life now, and there was nothing that they wouldn't do to protect each other. Then there was the Captain.

Jack might have an odd way of walking, might call her "love" a bit too much, and his intentions could be questioned, but she was definitely intrigued. He had this endearing twinkle in his dark eyes- something that assured you that he was up for any sort of adventure.

Will seemed to think that Jack was a bit of a coward, but Marina knew he admired the pirate under his guise of disgust.

The storm started to intensify, and Marina needed to stand and cling to the walls of the ship's cabin. The trim of her dress now soggy and deteriorating, she felt that she was truly on an adventure.

If only she could manage to stay standing until they caught up with The Black Pearl.

* * *

"How are we supposed to sail to an island no one has heard of with a compass that doesn't work?" Will spat, feeling his weight slide across the grit of the ship's floor. He was running around haphazardly, trying to help whoever needed him most, but the waves were almost overwhelming.

"It doesn't point north, but we're not heading north," Gibbs retorted, struggling to gain stability as well.

Will rolled his eyes, then found them wandering over to where Marina was clutching all support around her. Her dress was really starting to rip. His eyebrows creased. He felt the need to run to her side and protect her, but he knew his priorities were to catch up with the Black Pearl. Elizabeth's life was at risk, and he couldn't afford to lose anyone else he cared about. He was just going to have to put his trust in this mad group of pirates.

"Well I suppose we'll see," he said softly.

* * *

Marina set her mind on making her way to where Jack was tackling the wheel. She'd been reluctant to talk to him earlier because the conversation had taken a flirtatious direction, and she knew better than to throw herself at a man who was twice her age, especially now that she wasn't employed. She was fully prepared to lead the conversation elsewhere this time. Luckily, there was the matter of the storm to discuss.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Marina shouted over the thunder. She noted how the faded tattoos along Jack's -rather fit- arms were glistening with the rain water. She wondered what each tattoo meant.

"That's not the important question," Jack reprimanded playfully, staring out at the ocean with a determined look.

Marina danced forward a bit, curious.

"Then what is, Jack?"

"That's Captain, to you, little lady," Jack corrected sternly. If he couldn't flirt with the lass, he might as well adopt some authority. He never turned down an opportunity to establish his role as captain.

"The important question is: will what I'm doing get us to The Black Pearl, regardless if I understand what it is that I'm doing," Jack smirked.

Marina folded her arms. The storm had only slightly subdued, but she was too preoccupied with Jack to notice.

"Well...will it?" She asked, shuffling her frostbitten toes.

"I sure hope so, girly," Jack sighed.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that," Marina quipped, "you know, my gender doesn't define me, _captain_," she said sarcastically.

"Right then, I shall refer to you as your profession title, then? Miss itty bitty whore".

"Then I'll make sure to call you thief, vandal, murderer, and rapist," Marina muttered bitterly.

It wasn't as though she was ashamed of her previous employment. She was comfortable with her body, and knew that her profession didn't define her. It was just the way the word 'whore' settled so sourly in the air after it was spoken.

"Hey now," Jack cooed, "I never raped anyone, and I never would," he added, shaking his head.

"Well...good," Marina sighed. She appeared to be annoyed, choosing to slip away form the discussion.

Jack finally turned is gaze away from the ocean, which was significantly calmer now. He watched Marina trail her fingers on the rotting wood of the staircase railing, seemingly troubled. Although mature in some ways, he noticed that she was lacking in other areas. If anything, she was unpredictable. Perky and flirtatious in one moment, curious and insightful in the next, and...suddenly distant and stubborn.

If it weren't for the fact that he had greater and more important things to handle, he'd discuss it with Will.

Jack stalked his way forward to meet with Marina. He nudged her gently in the side, where her dress was sticking slickly to her hips.

"Enough of that sulking, dearie. I was promised an adventurous bird, someone who could handle the pressures of a mission like this. Now, can you do that?"

At first, Jack wished he'd been more careful. He didn't know much about the girl and he could possibly be speaking too harshly. But he'd been speaking the truth. He had many priorities at the moment, and he knew, despite his fondness for the girl, he needed her utter cooperation for everything to go smoothly.

Marina sniffled, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Do you mean...do I have the courage and fortitude to follow orders?" She stifled a laugh, "and can I stay true in the face of danger and possible certain death?"

"That's exactly what I mean, darling."

"Well Jack, I don't think you're asking the right question."

"What question should I be asking?"

"You should be asking whether you can trust me to stay by your side when Will realizes what your true motives are."

Jack's eyes widened.

"I'm full of surprises, love," he said at last.

"Well so am I," Marina's raised a single eyebrow.

* * *

"Captain, what if the worst should happen," Gibbs muttered when they'd arrived, The Black Pearl in sight.

Jack sucked in a sharp breath, but let the ship see his winning smile.

"Keep to the code," he responded, moving swiftly.

"Marina, listen to me, you stubborn little girl!" came a cry from across the boat, and Jack winced.

"You are staying with the ship, and that's final!"

While the others made their way down to the rowboat, Will stood firmly in front of a miserable Marina. This didn't look promising.

"Will, you idiot, keep it down," Marina hissed, "we need the element of surprise on our side if we want to get Elizabeth back."

Jack smiled in agreement. Surprise, eh?

"I'm sorry," Will lowered his voice, starting to walk toward the edge of the boat, "but you're staying here. I can't lose you."

"Well you're going to have to tie me to this mast if you think I'm staying here to play house. I'm accompanying you and Jack whether you like it or not. Elizabeth is my friend too, and I'm not a little girl anymore. You might be making up for lost time, but meanwhile I've been through a lot more than you think. I can be of help and you know it!"

Will sighed. It was a lost cause.

"Will, mate, time is of the essence! Bring her along and make all of lives easier," Jack advised.

The matter was settled.

Huddled in the little boat, Jack passed Marina an oar.

"Not content playing house, love?" he whispered, amused.

"Just as much as you're content playing John Smith, the shipless pirate," she smirked.

"Oh shut up you two," Will muttered.

**Sorry this was a short one! The more reviews, the quicker I will write!**

**A Response to Your Reviews:**

**Guest1: We'll see, Will will always try to save his sister.**

**Guest2: Is that a threat? Haha, I'll try my best to keep up with the updates!**

**Smilin Steph: Thanks so much!**

**Gothic Unicorn: Thanks! I'll update as much as I can, stay tuned!**

**2lazy2login: No problem, I always appreciate reviews.**

**Guest3: Thanks, I'll try my best.**

**Guest4: Sorry I didn't make that deadline, I was pretty busy. However, I should be back on a weekly update schedule now.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Any more? That would be lovely. Advice is always accepted.**


End file.
